112914doirlily
GT: Dina hears the brief sound of heavy footsteps getting closer very fast before Lily bursts into the room. Her eyes have been replaced by robotic ones and she's grinning like a maniac. "Guessssss WHAT," she crows. GA: Dina, who was leaning against a wall chill-like, loses all lack of color in her face. "where... did you get those eyes?!" GT: "Jack Noir! We killed a giant turkey and then he showed up looking very hot in a fancy-ass suit and gave us all SWEET LOOT." She's practically vibrating with glee. "So I got robo eyes and also can TALK TO SORSER AGAIN AND IT'S SO GREAT." GT: She waggles her hand. "I got a ring! Because we looted a jewelry shop!" GT: She blushes fuschia. "Also he's a really good kisser." GA: "n... no... but hes dead! jack is dead! those are nulls eyes... he chopped null up into little bits, lily!" GA: She runs up and grabs Lily's shoulders. "what kind of suit? what did the suit look like??" GT: "Uh." She tilts her head. "Kinda lime green-y? He got it after he put this ring on." GT: "Also his ears went pointed." GA: Any color that might have ever been in Dina's face has now disappeared into nothingness. GT: "And there was kissing. I mentioned that." GT: "Just, like, one kiss though. On the lips, anyway. There was a cheek kiss too." GA: "TWINKJACK." GA: "HOW DID HE GET BACK TO LIFE, LILY?! WHAT IS HE UP TO???!" GA: Dina yells at the top of her lungs, shaking Lily. "HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" GT: "Um." She carefully removes his hand from her shoulder. "No, this is CarapaceJack. He was super nice! He gave Mary this headband that makes her a human and Thetz got her dad's swords, and Rubi got this kickass scepter..." She begins listing off the gifts. GT: "Kolena got this crown-looking thing, Dani got a pocketwatch that lets her use Time powers, Miloko got this badass computery dagger..." GA: She pulls at her hair, ripping spikes out. "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING KIDDING ME." GA: "TIME POWERS. COMPUTER DAGGER. THAT IS JACKS *THING*." GT: "OK? Great? What are you saying we do? Like, these eyes are in there now. He let me talk to Sorser again. I'm not exactly jumping over myself to kill him, man." GA: Dina is visibly shaking now. "you- you, you're on his side." She starts backing away. GT: "Uhhhh. I'm just saying, he hasn't done anything bad yet. Maybe we should just wait and see what he does?" GT: "So far all he's done is stab a couple people, and I'm pretty sure that's a form of affection from him." GA: "he'll smash you to a pulp when you least expect it. he'll pick off all of your friends, one by one, and before you know it you'll be, you'll be weakless against his power, he could kill you at any moment..." GT: Lily frowns, concerned. "Dad? Are you okay?" GT: "Should I get Sami in here?" GA: Dina turns and runs away, knocking over some furniture. "I HAVE TO GO." GT: Lily deadpans. "Welp."